1. Field of the Invention
Accessories for infrared night vision surveillance devices, particularly lens configurations for such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, a number of very successful night viewing surveillance devices have been developed for use by the U.S. Army, one good example is the AN/TAS-6 (NODLR) Forward Looking Infrared (FLIR) imager. This type of imager has been designed for a maximum range of about 3,000 meters, but recent maneuvers in the Saudi-Arabian desert have indicated that this type of terrain affords unobscured operation to about twice that range.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a means for extending the range of these imagers or viewers.